


Life After Life

by ckwriteastory



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: Life after spending a lifetime in Fillory's past together. With memories still intact Quentin and Eliot's relationship has to evolve.





	Life After Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Phoria's Evolve practically on repeat.

Sitting in the palace’s library Eliot and Quentin were side by side trying to formulate a plan for the next key. Books and maps scattered everywhere try searching for a clue. Well at least Eliot was because Quentin was having trouble focusing on anything, but Eliot. Memories of their shared lives in the past were flooding his mind. For the last 3 days random things around would stirrup a memory. At this time one memory in particular was hard to move past. 

Without looking up from the book he was reading Eliot said, “I know my beauty is mesmerizing Q, but you’re supposed to be helping me get magic back.”

Slightly embarrassed for being caught staring, “Sorry. I know.”

“Then stop staring at me and get to it.” Eliot waved his hand in the general direction towards one of the maps.

Completely frustrated with his train of thought, knowing he should be focused on the quest Quentin exasperated, “I’m thinking!”

“I know what you’re thinking about and it ain’t about magic.” Eliot smirked, “I know that face.”

Quentin quickly looked away muttering, “You can’t know what I’m thinking about.”

“Au contraire my little friend, you forget I've spent a lifetime learning everything about that face." Eliot turned, now completely facing Quentin he looked him deep in the eyes, "So yeah I know that face.”

Quentin blushed, “You remember the day after Rupert moved out and you tried to pretend you weren’t sad about it?”

“I was being strong for you! He is your only son after all -”

“Our son” Quentin automatically corrected without thinking.

Eliot continued speaking, as Quentin correcting him about their child was a reoccurring thing that happened in the past, “- and he was going out into the world to be his own person.”

“Whatever you missed having him around.” Quentin rolled his eyes.

“Of course I did.”

“So later that day I tried to cheer you up. Show you the advantages of having the cottage to ourselves without extra ears and eyes around.”

Smiling at the foreign memory Eliot sighed, “You sure did cheer me up.”

Neither of them noticed that while they were reminiscing they were slowly leaning into each other.

“Its memories like that, that have me distracted.” Quentin said softly.

Catching a lock of Quentin’s hair that happened to fall from his bun Eliot tucked it behind Quentin’s ear. He then stroked his thumb across Quentin’s cheek. Quentin found himself leaning into the touch; tempted to purr like a cat being pet. 

Eliot tilt down to lightly touch his lips to Quentin’s. The kiss was slow, comforting, practically second nature. Over before it really started, by anyone's standards.

“I know what you mean.” Eliot whispered against his lips.

Pulling back a little to look in Eliot's eyes. He saw Eliot wasn’t going to go further than that light kiss, so he took control. Second guessing was usually Quentin's thing. Quentin couldn't fight the thoughts going through his head and he didn't want to anymore. Grabbing the back of Eliot’s neck, he smashing their mouths together having a much more desperate approach to the kiss compared to Eliot’s gentleness. 

Eliot moaned at the swipe of Quentin’s tongue at the seam of his lips. As their tongues danced and the kiss intensified hands started to wander, bodies got closer. All thoughts of the quest vanished nothing else mattered but this. Eliot instantly got over the timidness he was feeling earlier proceeded to pull Quentin’s hair trying to bring them closer together. Quentin whole hardly agreed with Eliot's actions and he wanted to show him just how much. Quentin put everything he had into that kiss, Eliot felt it everywhere.

Eliot, breathless, threw his head back as Quentin started kissing across his jaw then down towards his neck. Giving him more access to his neck Eliot tilted his head to the side. Quentin’s hands feverishly started to work on Eliot’s belt buckle, as he nipped lower and lower or at least as much as Eliot’s shirt would allow. He bit down hard on a particular sensitive area on Eliot’s neck then licked at the bite mark to sooth it. Eliot’s eyes popped open and crossed from extreme euphoria. Quentin slipped out of his seat on to his knees, looking up at Eliot from the floor to confirm if they should proceed. Eyes focusing, Eliot finally noticed they were being watched. 

Fray stood by the doorway with her hands clasped in front of her. Looking as though she was bored of being there. Face completely blank. 

“Fray!” Eliot jumped back from Quentin. “What the fuck!” Nothing like coming face to face with your daughter to ruin a potential blowjob. 

“My Queen would like to speak to both of you.” She spoke as though completely unaffected by the scene in front of her. 

Quentin picked himself up from the floor. Looked at the Eliot and sighed, “How long has she been standing there?”

“Long enough,” cutting her eyes towards Quentin. “My Queen instructed me to stand here until noticed.” With that Fray turned on her heel and out of the room.

Quentin ran his fingers though his hair, blew out a deep breath with his eyes towards the heavens.

Eliot muttered many a colorful phrase while fixing his pants. 

“Soooo rain-check?” Quentin asked with a teasing in his voice. 

Quentin couldn’t help but to laugh. He tried to hold it in, but really only something like this could happen them. Quentin laughed so hard tears almost came to his eyes. Eliot eventually joined in because if they weren’t going to fuck they could at least get a good laugh out of this. If Eliot didn’t laugh at being interrupted by his “maybe” daughter who sides with their enemy be would eventually lose it.

“You bet your ass there will be a rain-check.”

Quentin smiled up at Eliot. 

Eliot griped Quentin’s shoulder, “Come on let’s go see what Cersei wants.”


End file.
